dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alyssa5582
Alyssa's Talk Page Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Alyssa5582, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alyssa5582'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 17:21, July 24, 2012 Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two Auror Troubles Hey Alyssa, at some point it would be good to RP Elvira Griffin and Lily either at the Roman Town House or the Egyptian Ministry, or possibly even the Anlobe Headquarters somewhere doing what they're supposed to be as apparently we now have someone making sure we're busy. :P Anyway, let me know which you prefer or go ahead and post there. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Owl Department of Mysteries Head She will take it! Belle Linda 06:46, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Karith Karith is off doing other things...but only since he has not been contacted/used since Brandon Smith became Minister. If you would like his services, I would gladly grant them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin "Assignment" So, I'm working on assigning each admin to an area to upkeep and control the RP, and yours is obviously the Ministry. If you need assistance in any way, please let myself or another Bcrat know, and we'll help you as we can. Also if you plan on taking another extended break, please be sure you let me know ahead of time. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) DIMC The unemployed Tess and the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Unless you found someone else to do the job, you can pencil in Tess. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations Madame Minister Congratulations Minister Tyrrell. I have to say Estella (and don't tell anyone I told you this) working with Brandon Smith was a true chore. After you left your post as temperary Minister, I was truly disdainful towards Smith. Not only for his actions during the War, but also for being a true pain. You have always been my preferance as Minister. It's been a little while, but I'm sure your readjusting nicely. I would love to have you over to Washington, or come to Britian, soon enough to speak to you about the past, present and future. Well done in a nicely run campaign. I hope to see you soon. Vivian LeClerc I sent an owl to Red the other day asking if she wanted to be Estella's other bodyguard, and drumroll please, she said yes! I wanted to ask her instead of just assigning her without her knowing about it because that happens to me a lot and it sucks. So, you have your two. Congrats on your return to the throne. ;) Kirá (talk) 02:44, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Career Advice Hey, Lyss! I was looking at Elmira's office, and I saw that students were having career advice meetings, and it looks fun! Could we do one for Elliot Howell , please? If you can't, it's okay! :D Ruddy isn't he? 17:46, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Artheniel Wilternight I'd like to adopt her please :D ~Kibeth~ 20:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi Alyssa! :D, I was wondering if I could ''please ''adopt Arthur Lawrence? And I was also wondering if I am able to change his history and or personality at all? Maybe add some details and such? Fix it up? And I was also wondering if I was able to make him Half-Vampire (If that's even possible) Owl for Em Seeker Hi Alyssa! I was wondering if Jamie's application is still open, or sense it's archived do I need to make a new one? ^-^ Also um, I messaged you about adopting a character. The message is up above ^-^ Liam Carroll I'd like to adopt him. (And I plan on changing the super hot image of Draco) Belle Linda 05:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re. Andy Yes Please, if that's alright :) Owls Dear Madame Minister So long as you differ from your predisessor I would love to meet you in person. Hope to see you soon, -The President of Egypt, Ebony. _______________________ Dear Estella- I'll be there for sure. I want to get a good grasp on this situation. Hufflepuff Keeper Hi! I was wondering if Jasmine Prior could join the Hufflepuff Quiditch team as the Keeper? IM me back or PM me! Thanks! JacktheCat (talk) 13:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Reminder on Hufflepuff Keeper I have been waiting awhile for a response to my tryout, I don't mean to rush you but it has been a while :D I was just wondering if you had already casted a Keeper or something and that is why you haven't looked at it, or maybe you didn't see it so I am gonna link you: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jasmine_Prior-Keeper JacktheCat (talk) 22:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Quidditch Yeah, sure :) InSpeck -message- 23:17, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Erl Ravenclaw Captain Since you're Head of House, I was wondering, who's the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain? Nobody's posted so far on the match, and the page hasn't been updated for the while. The Captain page currently lists Evie, but as far as I know, you can't be Head Girl ''and ''Quidditch Captain at the same time. I'm just wondering. LittleRedCrazyHood 04:11, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DAtDA If you wanna post now, that'd be great :D 21:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Prefects Hey Alyssa, when you get the chance, can you look over the applications for the Ravenclaw Prefects here, and make your selections? When you do, could you either let me know who they are, or just update the Talk:Ravenclaw Tower/Students page with the new prefects? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Owl for Emilee Stanton Ravenclaw Dormitories Post there as your HOH? yer so prettyyyyyy anyway, it's flu. Estella Tyrrell: Excellent British Minister for Magic Thus far, Estella has a 100% approval ranting, with 13 votes. Congratulations, to you and her both. --Bad Wolf 13:28, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hufflepuff Quidditch Oh, sorry! No, I don't want Cassie on the team this year. 21:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Hi! People have been applying, and I was thinking that maybe we could just owl the users saying that they're in and decide on a captain later. Thanks! LittleRedCrazyHood 06:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ravenclaw Captain If no one else applies, I will put forward Lirael Willow as Ravenclaw Captain ~Kibeth~ 14:18, October 26, 2013 (UTC) And I messaged you a couple of weeks ago about adopting Artheniel Wilternight if possible ~Kibeth~ 14:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness! I had no idea, thank for the owl Sweetness. I will post right now! ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 04:49, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Hi Alyssa, Just wanted to ask you if you would want to RP Juliana Stanton as Ravenclaw Keeper for this match. Although I am not even sure if I am supposed to, but I think it won't be fair if Ravenclaw didn't have a Keeper to play for this game. ~ Sophia Christina 03:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Visitor Oh yay! Something for Noah to do :p I never check his office enough so thank you for letting me know! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal]] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:47, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations!~ Hey, Lyss. I heard you were made a Bureaucrat, congratulations! When I saw the message that Zanny resigned, I thought you'd replaced him before I looked, and you did! I know you're gonna do well. :) Jorey 28 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡 ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)╯ 16:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Congradulations Lyss, There is no replacing Zan, and he will be missed as a Crat, but we are lucky to have you. Your going to be just as good, I am sure. Congradulations!!! Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 16:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Re. Meeting Great RP Lyss. I must say you are one of my favorite people to RP with. You have really good skills and great grammer. I really enjoy reading and responding to all of your posts. I understand completely about it being an IC event and no hard feelings OOC. Be sure to read my last post, just a sorry gift to you for causing the OOC trouble. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Thanks Lyss. It has been real fun having an Auror! Catch you in our next RP, Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:44, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 P.S. I dont mind if Devin's office is deleted, but please preserve the Archives. I really like some of the RP that I archived and would like to keep them to look back on. No don't worry about it. If he won, he wouldn't come back as the same Auror, and I don't want to put you through anymore work or frustration with this. It also gives him reason to go against the Ministry. Notice I said, "he took all of his files with him" ;) So, I will go without the hearing! Thanks Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 00:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Dmullins677 Aurors :Does the Ministry allow it's workers to leave and take Ministry files? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:34, November 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I assummed as much, and posted a message to DMull making sure he knew what's going on, along with deleting some RPs for metagaming issues. Well...at least this will give Lily something to do... On another note, I haven't seen Kire for quite a while, so the aurors are sort of running themselves without Tanis. She hasn't been seen in the Office recently either, so I guess I can use Ferlen as a stand in if needed for anything going on in the office if the Minister needs something or someone else to yell at about everything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I placed my character in the forum, I can't wait to get sorted. So I just came to say it came. Apartment Q Absolutely!!! Just add a link to Apartment Q on the list, the number of bedrooms (which decides the rent) and their names. --Bad Wolf 03:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : I just added their names, just to make sure they get it, and you and/or Liss add the link and bedroom number (I'd guess they're moving to somewhere with another bedroom, for Blaise, making the room count 2?) ASAP~ Bad Wolf 03:35, November 9, 2013 (UTC) OMGILOVETHAT I love that picture so much. I am currently saving it to my desktop. :3 LittleRedCrazyHood 07:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Elvira Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Devin Mullins's office#Elvira. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) hufflepuff keeper can i put http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Annabeth_Blake forward for hufflepuff keeper Pandy589 (talk) 09:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Troll in the dungeons! I suggest you ban User:Samkenway2 right away. I looked on other wikis and he/she has been nothing but a troll, deleting pages and unnecessary edits and so fourth. For the good of DARP... Just ban him. I will message the other 3 B-Crats. Under the Weather Hey Alyssa, I know I haven't been around much these past couple days. I thought I would be better by now, but my wife ad I are sick. Just wanted to drop you a note and let you know what was going on. Hopefully I'll be feeling better ad back on here in a day or two. If anything important comes up that you need me to handle, owl me and I'll take care of it when I get back. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 09:15, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted at Great Hall\ JacktheCat (talk) 22:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) So Much Stuff I'm working on a list of users and their characters (even the totally inactive ones with only one edit :P), and I have some ideas. *A user's characters will be put up for adoption after six months of inactivity. *A user's characters will be subject to deletion after one year of inactivity. *A user will be considered inactive after six months of no editing. *A user will be considered semi-active after two months of no editing. I also made a template called SomethingWrong for pages with problems and I found this other HP Gif with Hermione going "I trusted you!" so maybe we could use that for a template for pages that have things not approved in their sorting forums. Just some thoughts. Also I saw the anon on ASK who suggested another department sign-up thing? I think it would be a good idea. Also, the unknown person who asked about being a rollback makes me think about maybe going through the administration members? LittleRedCrazyHood 14:01, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Great! Anyway, we can talk about it some BCrat thing, hopefully. Most importantly with Bond 'cause he's in charge of the demotions/promotions. :3 The users/characters thing is gonna take a while though. I'll be done by the end of the month, hopefully. Then I can just talk to my Department members about adding to the list everytime they sort a new character. :))) LittleRedCrazyHood 22:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm trying to think of Harry Potter terms to be used to describe activity. I thought we could have a thing. :P I'm thinking bludger for the active, snitch for the semi-active (because they disappear and it's hard to find them during Quidditch :P) and quaffle for the inactive. Anyway, about the administration, I really think that we should go through the members and their activity. If we have any promotions/demotions, we can have a department sign-up? Anyway, we can talk about this more when Bond gets well, since he's OOC Dept. LittleRedCrazyHood 09:55, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Stanton Family Member I've decided on Wilson Stanton. MelMione 01:54, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Match It's fine, really. :3 Just thought we should finish it as the school year's ending, and I asked others because I understand that you're busy. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Kaduvo 17:39, December 13, 2013 (UTC) how can i get my charicter bubble to go to the page i want? KaK'Kaduvo'aduvoduvo Archives Lyss, to stop people just endlessly preserving their own chars' every speech, we have a policy, written on the page on Hogsmeade grounds, of no more than ten Archives for any single location. If a Bcrat does differently how can I say something when an ordinary user ignores this? Alex Jiskran 07:35, December 15, 2013 (UTC) New Shop-Owner How would a person who's interested in opening a new shop go about buying a vacant shop in Diagon Alley? --Bad Wolf 03:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeting? Hey Alyssa, I think that we need to have a Bcrat meeting, sometime this week if possible, just to all get onto the same page. So...how busy are you this week, and if I set up a meeting do you think you could make it? Anyway, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) RP Just wanted to remind you about The Leaky Cauldron. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Meeting User blog:Bond em7/Dec 20th Bcrat Meeting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) DMLE Question So, I was looking around the Auror office and the DMLE, and what exactly is Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Special Operations supposed to do different from the Aurors? Maybe we should merge them together and move anyone from Special Ops to the Auror Office. Just a thought, as I'm trying to understand what's going on. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Jisk and I are on if you are. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, December 21, 2013 (UTC) All my best wishes Alyssa, I hope you, Chris and all your clan have a wonder-filled Christmas and a joyous 2014. Alex Jiskran 12:14, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Previous protocols Normally, Alyssa, it's been an Admin vote for Admin or Bcrat, but an open vote for Rollbacks. I've no idea who reconfigured the page to make voting possible - I only know it wasn't me. :P Alex Jiskran 21:39, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi Alyssa! Big favour, could you reopen the requests for Rollback. I didn't know it was gonna close, and I was gonna put one up this morning my time, but when you closed it I was asleep. It would be a huge favour, thanks so much, and please reply soon. :) Re: Request Vote Hi again Alyssa! I don't want to vote at this moment of time, I want to make a request for RB. Oh, now I figured it. More people can apply when the voting starts? Thanks Don't bother? Soey went to sleep :) Lissy (Owl Me!) 01:15, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Promotion I've promoted User:LillyDaNinja to admin, and she'll be your 2nd. When you two find a chance, can you get together and see what ideas you can come up with for our next event and such? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:16, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Thanks! Looks like that will help. I'll still put out a open call for anyone who wants to teach, but this is a good first step. Also, we CAN move Kinsel from Transfig to another topic if someone else wants it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chat? RP? Can we rp Maria and Auror Griffin? I would like Maria to mistake her for Professor Griffin. :3 : Hogsmeade Grounds since students are not allowed at Diagon Ally anymore which is really crappy and shizzy and whatever. Hey Princess Jasmine! Sorry, Aly, but may I adopt Allison Knight? Thanks, ...I'm going to go make myself a sig... Voting I understand why you think this sort of voting may not be fair...however I think that allowing normal users to vote adds in extra information we might not know about certain users. For example we may have someone up there for promotion who's great when an admin is around and nasty when they're not. I think the wiki users should get to have a say in who the RB's are. As for allowing those in the running to vote...I think it really shows their character if they vote for their opponents, or against them, and why...gives us a preview of what type of people they really are. That being said, if we need to look at changing things for the future, I'm perfectly open to suggestions. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Schedule Teach Sign-ups start today (as posted on the Community Messages). It would be nice if classes could begin next week...but I think they probably won't until the 20th as I don't think we'll be able to get things ready by next week. However, I do plan on opening up the House Carriages next week, so we'll start there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Just a reminder - Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Estella Tyrrell's Office. I would like to see if we can get the new Auror Head in this week, so next week we can get the aurors moved to Hogsmeade and get things rolling. If it doesn't happen that way fine...just trying to keep things going. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:30, January 8, 2014 (UTC) You deserve it! Head Girl Emilee Stanton has been selected as Head Girl. Feel free to post in the Prefects' Carriage and the Head Dormitories, and also feel free to come talk to Kinsel in his Office at any time. Congrats! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Ministry Hi Alyssa. I was talking to Bond about the ministry. Despite it still playing a role (not as much as Hogwarts), jobs need to be by active users, eg, Liason to Hogwarts/Advisor to Minister is Zan, who left. We can't have 2 big jobs left by inactive. I'd suggest making it that all inactive users will get their characters removed from the ministry, to make space for newer users to make chars for the ministry. Thanks, Department Hey Lyss! I felt bad that you didn't have anyone signing up for your department, so I signed up! Also, thanks for voting for me. It meant very much to me! User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ll4lb6vw1f1qk46kqo1_500.gif --Bad Wolf 14:20, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Rainer Department Sign Ups Hey, when you get a chance, can you accept User:MelMione and User:JacktheCat into your Department, and get them working on stuff? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC)